Belgium
Elise Dumont (born July 21 1987) is a singer and actress from Brussels, Belgium. Early Life Elise was born as the middle child to her French mother and German father in Brussels, they had quite a normal life together (albeit much sibling bickery) until Elise was six years old. Turns out that the father was having an affair with a Dutch woman on the weekends and on extended “business trip”s. The family was split apart. The mother getting custody of Elise and her younger sibling, while her older brother moved away with the father to live with his new Dutch wife in Amsterdam. They didn’t see too much of each other since then. Elise did a good job helping her mother out and getting an average education, she even started in university before suddenly dropping out. Turns out she couldn’t juggle around her musical hobby, school, and household works. So, she started to devote more time to music, getting more and more competitive. Then in 2005, during a long distance call with her brother, they came up with the idea to move to America together, leaving their parents (also that younger sibling, maybe) and Europe behind them. Career Elise more-or-less just sings adaptations of already familiar works, but she does have original songs from her early work in Brussels. No one really knows about these. She has also played a few guest roles in crappy television shows. You may recognize her as Lucia from C'est la Vie where she enjoyed the role of character foil for a couple seasons. Other minor appearances include a femme fatale by the name of Marie in Scene of the Crime, Carrie, girlfriend of Marcus in That Average Family, and another femme fatale—but in vampire form—in Another Sexy Vampire Show by the name of Lucy. She has also made a couple of embarrassing commercials for “flirty” phone companies. These were a couple years ago and hopefully long-forgotten. Elise started her career when she was sixteen and living in Brussels, she was paid to play in diners and at weddings, even entering song competitions and walking away with a good amount of cash. Before moving to the States she entered the Eurovision competition but failed to be picked to represent her country, which is a shame ‘cause that other band sucked. In any case after moving to America in 2005, she lay low, working odd jobs to get enough money to sustain a comfortable flat in a nice neighborhood (This is when she made those commercials), then finally, three years later she started singing in diners again, and finally, in 2010, she found a job singing in the high-class Bon Sejour club/lounge, where she now makes a comfortable living singing at. She enjoys her job, like any girl she enjoys getting to dress up in glittering –slightly revealing- dresses and singing in the spotlight. She even enjoys the reactions she gets when she rocks her hips to the beat and flutters her eyelashes. Her movements delicate... one having to pay close attention or they would completely miss the subtle eroticism of a teasing seductive dance. So yes, her patrons and fans are mostly men... rich men, and she really is only famous in this small group of classy businessmen. Although she gets all the money she needs and is enjoying herself, Elise can’t help but want more out of her career. Such thoughts aren’t practical though. Personal Life And so, besides various quarrels with her brother, Elise has made quite a few friends (nothing really deep, however), and now lives alone in a fancy apartment that seems to be in walking distance of everything. However, the apartment is far too big for her tastes and she finds herself often lonely. She even thought about inviting her brother to come live with her, but common sense always stopped her from actually asking. Most of her private life is kept FAR AWAY from public knowledge, but she is often spotted at bars, flirting with... well anyone. Though it seems she really only takes girls home with her. When questioned about this tendency she makes certain to call these women her ‘friends’. And in case you think otherwise, she has had a couple boyfriends in the past. Original Application Country: Belgium *''Churrios; GMT-7'' *'Human name:' Elise Dumont *'Age:' Twenty-three *'Birthday:' 21 July * Personality: Elise is a cheerful, friendly, and mature. She has no problems getting people to like her and has very little enemies. In other words... she doesn't really stand out in a crowd, which she doesn't mind too much. A simplistic girl, she enjoys the finer things: nice clothes, fine chocolates, a pint of Stella Artois, comic books, and the company of a friend. Elise also has a bit of a flirting habit, she does so with almost anyone she meets, but she doesn't mean much by it, she just likes to tease... when it comes to men anyway, women have a different story. However, this is show business, and an attractive man on her arm will get her further, especially when being alluring to the male crowd is part of her act. *'Job:' Lounge Singer / Lyricist *'Talents:' Singing, writing, making friends, baking, and being able to keep up with what's going on in the Marvel and DC universe despite her hectic life-style.